bookofmelvin115fandomcom-20200215-history
MRHORSE (A History)
May 2015, Trevor bought a Horse Head mask. this started it all.. a few weeks later he bought two puppets after watching SML. these two puppets were Goodman and Pee Pee. he made 3 mini videos, were the two puppets recreated an episode of cops. it wasn't until June when the name Mr.Horse115 was used when Trevor Created the YouTube channel Mr. Horse115. since the name has gone through many changes. it went from Mr. Horse115 with a space between Mr. and Horse. then in 2016 it changed to Mr.Horse115 with no space. then in 2017 MrHorse115 with no space and period. and in 2018 has gone through two major changes. in February Trevor wanted to branch away from his regular content and due a more Pyro/ leafy type of videos. he changed the name to Mr. Waffles. hahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahah......................... then later that night he watched one of his old videos which made him want to go back to MrHorse115. this change wouldn't stay for long. finally on March 6th 2018, Trevor made his final change, he changed the name to MrHorse. 115 has been dropped from the name. this was done for numerous reasons, 1 when people asked for his YouTube name, they would always forget the 115 and to not space it. 2 it just is easier to type in MrHorse. he is planning on keeping the subscriber names to 935 Mustdangs which could be changed to 115. now that we have that out of the way, lets talk about Casting issues. not so much as issues more of an explanation to where certain actors are. Riley is the most active actor on the channel, he surpassed David in videos. on the topic of David, his last appearance was in the 2016 #mmm video Operation Kingpin. he still lives in the same court as Trevor, but is too busy being cool. (jk, he's lonely ohhhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho) but seriously he just hasn't been the best at energetic performances. look at any video he is in and tell me if he has a genuine smile on his face. word on the block is that his replacement was Mason Felwok. which Mason is casted to play Davids character in the operation kingpin remake. more on that later. another no show is John. he was in only two videos- Cod IRL and Assassins night out. he just hasn't returned but his spot is still open for him anytime. another interesting one is the twins Katie and Will. they were in two videos- #mmm snow fight thing and future thingy. they also just haven't been back wonder why? how ever Will has been casted to voice a character in the new series coming in April. Katie hasn't signed on but has been offered. throughout the time on YouTube the MrHorse Channel has had many changes and stuff. trevor isn't consistent on his type of videos he wants to make. it can be said that he is a multipurpose Hobo i mean entertainer. He wants to eventually become a voice actor for the SML channel.